How To Save A Life? Versión en Español
by BonesFABERRY
Summary: Rachel Berry era perfecta en todo...pero tenía el secreto perfecto. ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien se entera de su secreto? ¿Qué otros secretos surgirán? M: lenguaje fuerte, violacion, self-harming, etc. Faberry
1. Father's Wrong

**Resumen: Rachel Berry era perfecta en todo...pero tenía el secreto perfecto. ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien se entera de su secreto? ¿Qué otros secretos surgirán?**

**Mi primer fic. Versión en español de mi fic en ingles con el mismo nombre. A/U. Faberry. No te gusta, no lo leas.**

**Special Features: Cheerio!Rachel**

* * *

**How to save a life?**

Chapter 1**: **_**Father's wrong**_

"_Come here little girl, Daddy wants to hold you_

_Come here little girl, Daddy feels warm_

_I just want to show you that I'm nice_

_I just want to show you that I'm kind_

_I want you to know that I'm yours_

_And I want to know that you're mine"_

_Rachel Barbra Berry era bien conocida por ser perfecta… _

"Hola Señora Hodge, ¿cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?" Rachel se dirigió a la señora con una sonrisa

"Hola cariño, he estado mejor, pero aquí estamos"

"Qué bueno, ¿cómo está el Señor Hodge?"

"El está muy bien también, llega a casa la siguiente semana" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "como sea, ¿cómo están tus papás?"

"Están muy bien, papa está en un viaje de trabajo y Leroy está en la casa, por cierto, me encargó entregarle estas galletas personalmente" le entregó un contenedor llenó de galletas "Son sus favoritas, las hice especialmente para usted"

"Gracias cariño, eres una gran persona"

"Me lo han dicho"

…_La Cristiana perfecta…_

Rachel estaba parada en la puerta principal, sonriendo, charlando y saludando a cualquiera que pasara por esa puerta. Desde los 5 años, ella ha estado en ese lugar, charlando con la gente o recabando dinero para ayudar a la iglesia. Todos amaban a Rachel Berry

"¿Todo bien por aquí Rachel?" El Pastor Mark, un hombre alto en sus 40's, le preguntó con adoración

"Todo bien por aquí Pasto, le estaba diciendo a la Señorita Holliday" dijo señalando a la mujer "que el siguiente evento de caridad será a final de este mes y que esperamos verla como todos los años, ¿cierto Señorita Holliday?"

"Puedes apostar, ¿me ayudaras este año en mi puesto?" vio a la morena y puso su mano sobre su hombro

"Por supuesto, sabe que estaré ahí, como cada año, como Dios quiere que lo haga"

…_La vecina perfecta…_

"Wachel!" MJ, su vecino de tan solo 5 años le gritó mientras corría hacia ella

"Hey MJ!" abrazó al pequeño, al cual quería como a un hermano "¿Cómo estás pequeñín?"

"Bien, mama quiele que te plegunte que si puedes cuidalme hoy"

"Claro pequeñín, para eso estamos los vecinos, dile que estaré ahí a las 5, ¿ok?"

"Clalo, glacias Wachel!"

… _Y la hija perfecta…_

Leroy estaba sentado en la primera fila del teatro observando a su hija. El sabía que ella era una buena bailarina y el se sentía orgulloso de ella, siempre estaba alardeando y presumiendo acerca de ella alrededor de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo, tenía una habitación completa dedicada a Rachel (llena de trofeos, listones, fotos y diplomas que ella había ganado a lo largo de los años).

En cada competencia, Rachel habría su corazón al mundo, quería que su padre se sintiera orgullosa de ella y ella moría por su aprobación.

Sin embargo, esta competencia fue diferente; mientras la morena estaba dando vueltas en el aire, brincando a través de la habitación y corriendo, su pie derecho se torció, provocando una estrepitosa caída. Todo mundo la observaba con los ojos abiertos y riéndose sin piedad, estaba avergonzada; pero sobre todo, tenía miedo y ella sabía que por este pequeño error, le hiba a traer graves consecuencias.

_Pero tenía un secreto perfecto…_

Leroy estaba molesto y enojado con su hija. _¿Quién diablos se cree que es para avergonzarme de esa manera? ¡En frente de todo el mundo!_, pensó mientras tomaba el cinturón de cuero que utilizaba en estas situaciones.

"¡Rachel!" gritó con ira "Te quiero aquí, ¡ahora!"

La morena llegó rápidamente a la habitación con los ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado "¿Si señor?" La morena preguntó con miedo, sabiendo lo que le esperaba para las próximas horas. _¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida? Esto no va a terminar nada bien_. Se acercó su padre, ella sabía que él estaba molesto y enojado con ella.

"Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, ¿cierto?" dijo mientras la tomaba por el cuello, causando que ella solo pudiera asentir "y sabes qué pasa cuando haces eso, ¿cierto?" asintió de nuevo, el apretó su cuello, causando que le costará respirar "¡Contéstame!"

"S-si se-señor" sintió como las lágrimas se formaban sus ojos. _No llores, no llores, no llores, sabes que te va a ir peor si lloras._

"Tienes que ser más cuidadosa" dijo Leroy con una voz suave "¡Pero no puedes porque eres una es-tú-pi-da!" le gritó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, aventándola hacia la pared, haciendo que su cabeza se golpeara con una mesa.

"_I just want to fill you with my warmth_

_I want you to feel like more than a son_

_I want you to know_

_I love you as much as your mum_

_But if you think it's wrong, don't tell any other_

_Or I'll have to hurt you and I'll hurt your mother_

_And I could hurt you so much more_

_Than any pain you've ever felt before"_

"¡Te quiero desnuda en este instante!"

"Por-por favor papá" las lagrimas fluían libremente a través de su mejilla, sabía que era malo pero no lo puedo soportar, de repente sintió como el cinturón chocaba en su brazo izquierdo

"¡Ahora!" gritó entre dientes, mientras comenzaba a patearla y a darle cinturonazos por todo el cuerpo.

"Si señor" La morena hizo como su padre le pidió, tenía miedo incluso aunque esta no fuera la primera vez que pasaba

"¡Rachel! ¡En el suelo y boca abajo!" esa era su posición favorita y por supuesto, el quería hacerla pagar

Ya se encontraba en el suelo, lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Su padre se quito sus pantalones, y se coloco sobre la espalda de su hija, tomó el cinturón, lo pasó por el cuello de la morena y comenzó a ahorcarla "Esta es la única manera en la que vas a aprender"

"Pa-papá, no-no p-pue-puedo res-respirar" dijo sin aire, trataba de respirar, quería luchar pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

"¡Cállate!"

"Si señor" comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con besos y comenzó a morderla, logrando que sangrara. Ella estaba esperando el momento, estaba esperando lo peor. Soltó un grito de dolor cuando él entro, intentaba no gritar. Ella lo sintió en todo momento, cuando se excitaba y también cuando temblaba dentro de ella

"¡Vas a pagar y lo vas a disfrutar! ¿Me entendiste perra?" lo único que pudo hacer Rachel fue asentir, mientras él hacía lo mismo una y otra vez.

Ella nunca supo en qué momento se desmayó, lo que hizo enojar a Leroy, el cual empezó a golpear y patear a Rachel. Ella ya no tenía fuerzas, ella rezaba por ayuda, pero la ayuda nunca llegó. Cuando su padre estaba satisfecho con sus resultados, se puso sus pantalones y salió de la habitación. Ella se encontraba con sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, llorando, sangrando, sintiéndose un objeto, después de un momento, cayó dormida

"_Well I'm not alone and neither are you_

_There's plenty more fathers who do what I do_

_But if you think it's wrong, don't tell any other_

_Or I'll have to hurt you and I'll hurt your mother_

_And I could hurt you so much more_

_Than any pain you've ever felt before"_

* * *

**Canción: Father's Wrong- ****The Men They Couldn't Hang  
****Va a ser un song!fic  
****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, al igual que tampoco las canciones  
Espero les guste. Opiniones?**


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**Resumen: Rachel Berry era perfecta en todo...pero tenía el secreto perfecto. ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien se entera de su secreto? ¿Qué otros secretos surgirán?**

**Mi primer fic. Versión en español de mi fic en ingles con el mismo nombre. A/U. Faberry. No te gusta, no lo leas.**

**Special Features: Cheerio!Rachel**

* * *

**How to save a life?**

Chapter 2: _**Dirty Little Secret**_

"_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you"_

_Todos tenemos algo en nuestra mente que queremos olvidar, queremos regresar en el tiempo, arreglar nuestros errores… Ser felices. Lo que nos lleva a una persona en específico, Rachel Berry, ella quería que todo se viera borroso y olvidar la noche anterior, al igual que muchas noches; pero la suerte no está de su lado, ella recuerda todo como si fuera la primera vez…_

Era el mismo escenario con el que ya se había familiarizado: desnuda, en posición fetal, cubierta de lágrimas y un poco de sangre, sola, lastimada, _expuesta_. Siempre era la misma historia, ella terminaría desmayándose en el piso frío del estudio, del baño, de su habitación, e incluso, en el sótano. De alguna u otra manera, su padre siempre encontraba el modo de castigarla y lastimarla, al igual que lograba escapar y ocultarle a su esposo todo lo que hacía con Rachel.

Rachel se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de Sol acariciaron su cara, su cabeza deba vueltas y le punzaba, tenía una capa de sangre a la altura de la nuca. De alguna manera, sacó la fuerza suficiente para levantarse y caminar a su habitación para ver el daño. Tenía moretones y cortadas por todos lados, costras que estaban cerrándose anteriormente, ahora se encontraban sangrando junto a las nuevas.

"¡Maldición!" dijo al terminar de ver su cuerpo. _Va a ser difícil ocultar todo esto, pero no es imposible, soy Rachel Berry después de todo, ¿cierto? Y no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, sin saber usar maquillaje._

"_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know"_

_La primera vez, el culpable fue el alcohol…_

**FLASHBACK**

Todos los años, la empresa para la cual Leroy trabajaba, hacia una fiesta, celebrándose cada año en la casa de alguno de los empleados, este año, la sede era la casa de los Berry. Los invitados se encontraban el jardín trasero, había mesas, un bar, una mesa de botanas, una rockola y un escenario improvisado. Mientras tanto, Rachel estaba en su habitación, esperando a su llamado; se encontraba nerviosa aunque se supiera perfectamente la canción.

"Este es tu momento de brillar" se dijo a si misma una Rachel Berry de 12 años mientras se miraba en el espejo "Es la canción que te sabes al derecho y al revés desde los 2, nada pueda salir mal, ¿cierto?"

Leroy entro a la habitación y miró a su hija "¡Rachel! Es tiempo de brillar"

Rachel caminó hasta el escenario, tomando el micrófono que se encontraba en el centro de este. "Hola a todo mundo, mi nombre es Rachel Barbra Berry, soy la hija de Leroy" dijo señalando al hombre y saludándolo "Hola papá" los invitados rieron al ver la inocencia de la niña "Hoy los deleitare con la presentación de mi canción favorita, 'Don't Rain on my Parade', una canción que, he de recalcar, se me desde los 2 años" Lanzó una sonrisa a los invitados y volteo a ver a su padre que se encontraba sujetando su iPod rosa, "Hit it!"

"_Don't tell me not to live_

_Just sit and putter_

_Life's candy_

_And the sun's a ball of butter_

_Don't bring around a cloud_

_To rain on my parade_

_Don't tell me not to fly_

_Don't tell me not to-fly_

_Just-sit and-got to-"_

Todo mundo se quedo quieto, estaban perplejos, ¿en verdad era ella la hija perfecta de Leroy de la que siempre presumía? Rachel estaba avergonzada, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, nunca antes se había trabado en una canción. Nadie se movió por lo que se sintieron como horas, pero en realidad fueron unos segundos, hasta que una risa hiciera eco en el jardín.

"¡Wow Leroy! Ese troll que no puede cantar, ¿es tu hija? Creía que habias dicho que ella era perfecta, con una voz inigualable y que cantaba perfectamente. Pero, ¿adivina qué? ¡Te equivocaste! ¡Perdedor!" Segundos después, la habitacion exploto en risas, con uno que otro lanzando insultos a la morena. Rachel no aguanto más, dejando que el micrófono cayera de sus manos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su habitación, la vistaq se le nublaba debido a las lágrimas que caían fluidamente por su rostro.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, un Leroy muy borracho, entre a la casa muy enojado; él fue avergonzado enfrente de todo mundo, muy pronto, todos se enterarían la mierda que era su hija. El enojo lo cegó, quería hacer pajar a su hija. Así que, subió a su habitación, encontrándola debajo de las cobijas, Leroy la tomo en sus brazos, y la lanzó al objeto más cercano: la pared. La morena solto un grito de dolor, todo le daba vueltas, sobó su cabeza y al ver su mano, gritó de miedo, vio sangre; se asustó al ver como su padre se acercaba a ella, si las miradas matarán, ella ya estaría muerta. Cuando llego a su objetivo, comenzó a golpearla y a patearla una y otra vez. Su trance se vió interrumpido al ver como la sangre salía del cuerpo casi inconsciente de su hija. "Rachel" susurró mientras se acercaba a ella "Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no sé que me paso" dijo al tratar de abrazar a su hija, esta se tensó por un momento, pero luego se relajó

"Está bien papá, se qué, que, tú nun-nunca lo ha-harías a-a pro-a propósito"

"No está bien, prometí que nunca te haría daño" dijo mientras pasaba una mano sobre el cabello de su hija "Te lastime, yo-yo te prometo que nunca te volveré a hacer lo mismo, okay?

"Okay"

Al siguiente día, Rachel descubrió las maravillas del maquillaje, cubrió todos los moretones y cortadas, ya que, era su pequeño sucio secreto y él de su padre, nadie tenía que saber que pasó el día anterior

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"_Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this line back"_

_La segunda vez, el dijo que ella se lo merecía…_

**FLASHBACK**

"¡Como te atreves a hablarme así!" Leroy gritaba furioso mientras abofeteaba a su hija fuertemente en su mejilla.

"¡Como te atreves **tú!**" grito la morocha "¡y te hablaré como me plazca! ¡Tú no eres mi padre!" su enfado la segaba, ya no podía medir sus palabras "¡Tu separaste a mi familia, por tú culpa no tengo a mi madre, yo a ti no te importo, nunca te importe! ¡Tú eres un maldito mentiroso que perdió el derecho de llamarse mi padre la primera vez que t-" no llegó a terminar la oración ya que fue abofeteada, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y con todo el enojo que tenia le dijo "¡Te odio!"

Leroy estaba encabronado, ya no había vuelta atrás, "¡Quién diablos te crees que eres!" dijo mientras desabrochaba su cinturón "Estás en **graves** problemas" gruñó por lo bajo. Rachel no lo vio venir, solo sintió el contacto del cinturón de cuero en sus costillas; soltó uno, dos o más gritos de dolor acompañados por lágrimas cada vez que el cinturón hacia contacto con su piel, dejando marca sobre marca. "¡Te mereces toda esta mierda!" él ya estaba ciego de ira, no escuchaba como su hija le rogaba que parara; después de varios minutos, vio rojo.

"¡Pa-papá, por-por favor para!"

Al darse cuenta de sus acciones, intentó abrazar el cuerpo tembloroso de su hija, pero está se asusto. "Rach, lo siento, en verdad lo siento" dijo Leroy llorando

"¡No!" empezó a arrastrarse en un intento de alejarse de él hasta que llegó a la pared, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y su cabeza entre ellas "¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Me prometiste que nunca harías esto otra vez!

"Lo siento" dijo llorando

"¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a llorar! ¡No lo tienes!"

Leroy se dirigió a la puerta con la mirada perdida; antes de salir, miró sobre su hombre y le gritó "¿Sabes qué? ¡Tú mereces toda esta mierda! Es de la única manera que entenderas" y sin más salió de la habitación. Rachel juró oir "zorra" y "desgraciada" antes de desmayarse.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)"_

Rachel terminó de ponerse maquillaje, su mente vagando al día que encontró lo que le faltaba para completar su vida, cuando ella se sentía feliz, pero su boca sin filtro tuvo que arruinar todo. En el día que empezó como el mejor, terminó siendo su peor pesadilla.

_La vida puede cambiar en cualquier minuto; puede cambiar con una acción o una palabra. El mejor día de tu vida puede convertirse en el peor. Esa noche, el se convirtió en un monstruo al violar a su hija… _

**FLASHBACK**

Rachel estaba cenando con su padre, al que ahora llamaba Leroy o señor; estaba feliz, ya que había encontrado ese 'algo' que le faltaba.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día Rachel?"

"Asombroso pa-Leroy, conocí a alguien" dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

"¿Sí? ¿y quién es ese alguien y como se conocieron?" él estaba tratando, quería ser un mejor padre para enmendar sus errores.

"Bueno, yo estaba en el parque cuando un muchacho empezó a insultarme" bajó su mirada al recordar los insultos "y yo estaba llorando, de repente, alguien salió de la nada y empujó al muchacho para después romperle la nariz. Despues me preguntó porque estaba llorando, así que le conté, le di las gracias porque fue como mi guardian en armadura dorada" un suspiro salía de su boca "Me dijo que su nombre era Lucy y su belleza me cautivó, su belleza interior," a Leroy no le gustaba a donde se dirigía esta conversación "y entonces sentí como millones de mariposas se movían en mi estomago, mi corazón iba a mil por hora y mis manos estaban sudando de los nervios; fue amor a primera vista y para mostrarle mi agradecimiento le di un beso, el cual fue totalmente asombroso; y tenemos una cita mañana. ¿No es asombroso?"

Las manos de Leroy estaban aferrandose a la mesa tratando de contener su ira, todos sus planes se estaban yendo por la borda así que tomó una decisión, no le quedaba de otra que enseñarle a Rachel lo que era un verdadero hombre "¡Escúchame bien Rachel, te prohíbo que veas a esa…zorra de nuevo, ninguna hija mía va a ser una lesbiana" escupió con todo el veneno del mundo, se paró de su lugar y tomó a su hija del brazo

"Pero papá…"

"¡No! Haré que se te quite lo _lesbiana, _tendrás un buen novio, te casarás y tendrás muchos hijos. ¿Entendido?

"Si, señor" estaba esperando un milagro, estaba rezando, deseando que alguien la salvara

Su padre la tiró al suelo y desabrochó sus pantalones, comenzó a violarla sin pudor, el dolor de su hija lo exitaba, cada vez que terminaba volvía a empezar. Rachel estaba teniendo el peor día de su vida, lloraba e imploraba a su padre que parara, cosa que no hizo. Ella siempre imagino que su primera vez iba a ser con el amor de su vida y a los 25, pero la realidad era peor…perdió su virginidad con su papá mientras este trataba de 'curarla'. Ese día, dejo de creer en los cuentos de hadas.

Al siguiente día, no asistió a su cita; sin saber que había dejado ir a Lucy con un corazón roto.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Terminó de vestirse y actuo como si nada hubiera sucedido. Extrañaba a Lucy, su primer amor; aunque su padre pensará que ella no recordaba a Lucy, ella nunca la olvidaría. "Me merezco todo lo que me ha pasado, no soy lesbiana, soy heterosexual y sexy, nunca me gustará una mujer" dijo en voz alta, tratando de convencerse. Aunque en el fondo ella sabía que no era verdad. _Lucy, desearía que estuvieras aquí_. Su vista se dirigió a su ventana, sus ojos recorriendo la calle; vio un camión de mudanza estacionado enfrente de su casa, tenía nuevos vecinos. _Me pregunto quién serán…_Abandonó su habitación con la misión de saludar a sus nuevos vecinos.

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret"_

_Muy poco sabía Rachel, que Lucy estaba de regreso en la ciudad... _

"_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?"_

* * *

**Canción: Dirty Little Secret- The All American Rejects****  
****Va a ser un song!fic  
****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, al igual que tampoco las canciones  
Espero les guste. Opiniones?**

**Pregunta:**

**A)Quieren saber la historia de Lucy?**

**B)Quien quieren que se entere primero del secreto de Rachel?**

**C) Que piensan de que Shelby se entere del secreto de Rachel y este de nuevo en su vida?**

**Gracias. :)**


	3. Welcome To My Life

**Resumen: Rachel Berry era perfecta en todo...pero tenía el secreto perfecto. ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien se entera de su secreto? ¿Qué otros secretos surgirán?**

**Mi primer fic. Versión en español de mi fic en ingles con el mismo nombre. A/U. Faberry. No te gusta, no lo leas.**

**Special Features: Cheerio!Rachel**

* * *

**How to save a life?**

Chapter 3**: **_**Welcome to my life**_

"_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place,_

_Like somehow you just don´t belong,_

_And no one understands you?"_

Lucy, en la opinión de sus compañeros, no era normal y era un fenómeno, tal vez ere por sus lentes, su peinado, su obsesión con los comics y las computadoras, su actitud de '_geek_' y '_friki_', sus camisetas de superhéroes ó tan solo por ser tímida. Si le preguntabas a su padre, Lucy era un ángel, ella (algunas veces) era como el hijo que nunca tuvo; mientras que, si le preguntabas a su madre, Lucy era solo una niña que tenía un gran corazón y que daba mucho sin esperar algo a cambio. Pero si le preguntabas a Lucy, ella te diría que es una abominación, que no pertenece a este mundo y que no era comprendida por nadie, incluso en su familia.

_Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming._

Todas las veces que Lucy sentía ganas de escapar o estaba deprimida, se encerraba en su cuarto, tomaba la navaja que esta oculta en una caja junto a su diario, ponía la música a todo volumen y cortaba toda la piel que no era visible a simple vista. Muchas veces pensó en terminar su vida, ella estaba segura que nadie la extrañaría, todos estarían mejor sin ella.

"_No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me"_

Nadie nunca entendería que se sentía ser ella. Nadie sabía la vida tan difícil que tenia Lucy. Ella todavía recuerda el día en que iba a terminar su vida para bien, tenía todo preparado: dejó una nota en su habitación, explicando por qué hizo esto y que ella no culpaba a sus padres, sino a si misma por no ser perfecta; tenía una navaja, alcohol y unas píldoras, que su abuela solía usar cuando tenía ataques de epilepsia, en su mochila de la escuela para que nadie sospechara. El plan no tenía errores, era a prueba de tontos. El lugar donde sucedería esto, sería en su lugar especial en el parque: atrás de los acres y pinos cerca del lago. Pero nunca conto en encontrar a cierta morena que le robó el aliento.

"_To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around"_

**FLASHBACK**

_Lucy iba camino al parquet con una meta en mente: Terminar con su vida. Tomó el camino que llevaba a su lugar especial, rodeado de árboles con una hermosa vista al lago. Iba pasando por el área de juegos, cuando escuchó llanto y gritos. Desconcertada, Lucy se guió por el sonido hasta llegar a ver a un joven muy alto gritándole a una pequeña muchacha, la cual estaba llorando; no podía ver su cara, ya que esta tenía la vista al suelo. Con mucho cuidado se acerco al muchacho y dejó su mochila silenciosamente en el suelo, cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros, corrió para agarrar viada y empujó al muchacho tirándolo al suelo, para después proceder a golpearlo en la nariz, rompiéndola en el proceso. Cuando el muchacho se alejó corriendo del lugar, temeroso de lo que podría hacer Lucy; esta se acercó cuidadosamente a la morena._

"_¿Por qué estas llorando?" pregunto Lucy a la pequeña morena_

_Cuando la morena hizo contacto visual con Lucy, esta sintió como el aire no entraba a su cuerpo, sus manos empezaron a sudar, su boca se seco, su corazón se detuvo por un momento y sintió millones de mariposas en su interior….la morena era sumamente hermosa y le quitaba el aliento._

"_¿Te vas a burlar de mí? ¿Solo por eso quieres saber?" dijo la morena de forma defensiva_

"_¡No!...digo, no, solo quiero saber que te paso. No golpee a ese tipo por nada" dijo en forma de broma para tratar de romper ese momento incomodo. Tenía miedo de asustar a la hermosa morena, pero cuando vio una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, supo que hizo lo correcto._

"_Estaba llorando porque Finn, el muchacho que golpeaste, estaba gritándome, diciendo que soy una abominación, que soy horrible, como mis padres deberían de morir" lágrimas salían sin permiso de la morena y esta miro al suelo, negándose a hacer contacto visual con Lucy "Y-y luego dijo que el mundo…que el mundo estaría mejor si mí" susurró la última parte, aún sin mirar a Lucy, ya que temía que se burlara de ella o que le dijera lo mismo"_

"_No me gusta cuando la gente hace eso" dijo Lucy de la nada, sorprendiendo a la morena "Creo que él está mal, no pareces una abominación, eres muy bonita" al decir esto, sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rosas._

"_Gracias, nunca nadie me ha dicho cosas como esas" la morena dijo sinceramente y el corazón de Lucy se rompió al ver la tristeza de la morena "Fuiste como mi caballero en armadura dorada….¡Oh! ¡Qué estúpida soy! Mi nombre es Rachel Barbra Berry, mucho gusto…" extendió su mano._

"_Lucy" esta alzó una ceja y tomó la mano de Rachel_

"_-Lucy, ¿solo Lucy? ¿No tienes apellido? _

"_Solo llámame Lucy, y no hay porque, haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a una princesa en apuros" tomó la mano derecha de Rachel, hizo una reverencia y besó su mano, haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran al contacto._

"_Bueno, ¿puede esta princesa darle propiamente las gracias a este 'caballero en armadura dorada?'"_

"_No sé a qué te re-mmmph" Lucy fue cortada por los labios de Rachel sobre los suyos al igual que manos sobre sus hombros, acercándola más; la verdad era que Lucy jamás había sido besada por alguien en toda su vida, mucho menos por una mujer; pero este besos se sentía bien, le hizo sentir todo lo que se había imaginado: vio juegos artificiales, escuchó una banda tocando canciones de amor y sintió la adrenalina que usualmente sentía cuando se cortaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar, abrió la boca sorprendida y al hacer esto, la lengua de la morena entro sin aviso; no sabía qué hacer, ni dónde poner sus manos, pero estas parecían tener mente propia y se colocaron en la cintura de Rachel. La morena tomó la lengua de Lucy entre sus labios, y ninguna de las dos supo quien de ellas soltó un pequeño gemido; el gemido rompió la burbuja en la que se encontraban, su vista estaba en cualquier lado menos en ellas, y trataban de controlar el rubor que mostraban sus mejillas._

"_Lo si-siento mucho Lucy, no sé que me pasó, fue, no sé….pero se sintió tan bien, así que lo siento si te hice sentir incómoda, tiendo a hacer cosas estúpidas…estúpida Rachel" susurró lo último mientras se daba pequeños golpes en la cara con la palma de sus manos " y entiendo si tu quieres burlarte de me, no hablarme de nuevo o golpearme, pero por favor, evita mi nariz" cubrió su nariz con ambas manos, evitando hacer contacto visual con Lucy_

"_Rachel, no quiero que lo sientas" le sonrió a la morena, pero al ver que esta no hacia ningún tipo de contacto, alzó suavemente su barbilla, obligándola a verla "Mírame" la morena solo negó con la cabeza "Mírame, por favor" la morena cedió a lo que Lucy le pidió y al hacer esto, ambas sonrieron "Fue asombroso Rachel, y la verdad es que" mordió su labio "fue mi primer beso, nunca nadie había querido besarme porque soy fea" su sonrisa cayó un poco "y porque uso lentes, dos coletas y camisetas de superhéroes" bajo su vista para ver su camiseta favorita de Superman "Soy una '_geek_', no lo valgo, así que aprecio mucho que me hayas besado, me hiciste sentir viva" susurró la última parte, sin saber cómo había logrado decir todo lo que sentía sin soltar alguna que otra lágrima_

"_Lucy, eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida. No eres todas las cosas que dijiste, aunque eres algo sosa, yo creo que eres la persona sosa más adorable, y creo que tu lo vales….¿quieres saber un secreto?" cuando vio asentir a Lucy, continuó "Te he visto en la escuela, pero nunca supe tu nombre, siempre te veo en las gradas leyendo comics, o dibujando en los pasillos, y me gustas" con la confesión, el corazón de Lucy empezó a latir rápidamente; empezó a sonreír como tonta y le dio un rápido y casto beso a los labios de Rachel._

"_Gracias, eso fue hermoso" su vista se dirigió a la bolsa olvidad que descansaba en el piso, a unos cuantos metros de ellas, sus ojos se abrieron al recordar lo que iba a hacer antes de que sus planes se arruinaran, tal vez era el destino, tal vez estaba destinada a conocer a Rachel, besarla y confesar sus sentimientos. ¿Sentimientos? Eso era muy rápido, a lo mejor en el futuro podría hablar de eso. Esta era su segunda oportunidad, podía hacer las cosas bien, podría cambiar su vida y ser perfecta. "Ve a una cita conmigo"_

"_Tú, ¿tú quieres…quieres ir a una cita conmigo?_

"_Sí, sería la oportunidad perfecta para conocernos mejor, pasar un buen rato y después, podríamos ver qué pasa" _

"_No…no sé qué decir, somos muy jóvenes para tener citas, ¿o no?"_

_La confianza de Lucy cayó un poco, pero como siempre, tenía una respuesta para todo. "No somos muy jóvenes, es la edad perfecta para empezar a tener citas, amabas tenemos 13 años y tu también me gustas" tomó la mano de Rachel "Por favor di que sí" dijo suavemente viéndose muy vulnerable._

"_Está bien, iré a una cita contigo" dijo mientras abrazaba a Lucy_

"_¿Qué te parece tener esta cita, digamos mañana a las cinco, aquí en el parque?"_

"_¡Creo que es maravilloso!" Rachel vio la hora en su reloj y se separó rápidamente de Lucy "Oh Dios, tengo que irme, mi pa-Leroy se va a enojar mucho si no llego antes de la cena. Gracias por todo Lucy, nos vemos mañana para nuestra cita" con eso, le dio un pequeño beso a Lucy por última vez y se fue._

"_Te veré mañana Rachel" susurró a nadie en particular, mientras veía a Rachel alejarse_

_***HTSAL***_

_Lucy estaba esperando a que Rachel llegara, esta sería la mejor cita del mundo. Traía puesto un hermoso vestido rosa acompañado de un suéter blanco, su cabello estaba suelto y traía un poco de maquillaje. Todo estaba listo, solo le quedaba esperar pacientemente, con una rosa en la mano. Segundos se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos se convirtieron en horas, Rachel nunca apareció. El corazón de Lucy se rompió, porque por la primera vez en su vida, sentía que a alguien le importaba, que tal vez alguien podría amarla…que mal estaba; examinó la rosa, era hermosa, esta simbolizaba todo lo que Lucy no era. Así que tiró la rosa y comenzó a pisotearla, lágrimas salían descontroladamente de sus ojos; corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su casa, miró la mochila que descansaba a un lado de la puerta, la tomó y decidió continuar con su plan._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"_To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life"_

Todavía sentía como si fuera ayer cuando trató de matarse, cuando en realidad, fue hace tres años. Todavía recuerda como sus padres la encontraron desmayada, cubierta de sangre y con poco pulso. Después de semanas de ir a terapia, fue decidido que regresaría a la escuela; pero había un inconveniente con nombre y apellido: _Rachel Berry_. Mientras estaba en el hospital, le contó a sus padres todo lo que había pasado, como se sentía, y la gota que derramó el vaso, conocer a Rachel Berry, la cita y como esta nunca sucedió; una semana después, sus padres le contaron como habían confrontado a Rachel Berry, como esta había dicho pestes de su hija, llamándola una abominación que no merecía vivir, y como le daba lástima que Lucy no haya logrado matarse. Lucy lloró toda la noche, y después de hablar con su terapista, decidieron encontrar un método para ayudar a Lucy a expresarse mejor: escribiendo, esto consistía en escribirle cartas a toda la gente que en algún momento de su vida le hizo daño, diciéndoles como la lastimaron y como se sentía. Funcionó, excepto por un pequeño detalle, las letras que estaban destinadas a ser para Rachel Berry, nunca fueron entregadas.

"_Do you wanna be somebody else  
Are you sick of feeling so left out  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over"_

Después de eso, Lucy y su familia decidieron mudarse a otra ciudad, no podía soportar estar cerca de Rachel Berry, la joven que le robo el corazón y le hizo creer, pero que a la vez, fue la persona que le rompió el corazón.

"_Are you stuck inside a world you hate  
Are you sick of everyone around  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding"_

Ahora, tres años después, Lucy estaba de regreso a la ciudad que contenía todos sus demonios, la ciudad que era su infierno, pero que a la vez era su paraíso. Miró por la ventana como pasaban por tiendas, árboles, casas…Lima no había cambiado para nada, suspiró, iba a ser un año muy duro.

"_To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No, you don't know what it's like"_

Solo que esta vez, tenía el plan perfecto, que tenía nada que ver con su plan de suicidarse hace tres años. Este plan era nada excepto perfecto y magnifico, consistía en una palabra que estaba escrita en mayúsculas y negritas en la última página de su diario: **VENGANZA**. _Rachel Berry nunca sabrá que la golpeó._

_Así que, bienvenidos a la vida de Lucy._

"_Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life"_

* * *

_**Canción: Welcome to my life- ****Simple Plan  
****Va a ser un song!fic  
****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, al igual que tampoco las canciones  
Espero les guste. Opiniones?**_


	4. I'm A Fake

**Resumen: Rachel Berry era perfecta en todo...pero tenía el secreto perfecto. ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien se entera de su secreto? ¿Qué otros secretos surgirán?**

**Mi primer fic. Versión en español de mi fic en ingles con el mismo nombre. A/U. Faberry. No te gusta, no lo leas.**

**Special Features: Cheerio!Rachel**

_"Small, simple, safe price. Rise the wake and carry me with all of my regrets. This is not a small cut that scabs, and dries, and flakes, and heals. And I am not afraid to die; I'm not afraid to bleed and fuck and fight, I want the pain of payment. What's left, but a section of pygmy sized cuts. Much like a slew of a thousand unwanted fucks. Would you be my little cut? Would you be my thousand fucks? And make mark leaving space for the guilt to be liquid. To fill and spill over and under my thoughts. My sad, sorry, selfish cry out to the cutter. I'm cutting trying to picture your black, broken heart. Love is not like anything. Especially a fucking knife!"_

* * *

**How to save a life?**

Chapter 3**: **_**I'm A Fake**_

"_Look at me._

_You can tell,_

_By the way I move and do my hair,_

_Do you think that it's me?_

_Or it's not me?_

_I don't even care"_

Rachel Berry caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria William McKinley, la gente partía como partía como el mar rojo, ella estaba al principio de la pirámide social, era el beneficio que tenía al ser la Capitana de las Cheerios. Caminaba como si nada pasara a su alrededor, como si el mundo le valiera madres; todos la miraba con adoración cuando pasaba cerca de ellos, para todos, ella era un modelo a seguir, ella era la Reina, nadie se atrevía a ir en contra de su voluntad; ajusto su cola de caballo y se reunió con su novio, el QB estrella de los Titans, Finn Hudson.

"Hola bebé" dijo Finn mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla de Rachel

"Finn, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas _bebé_?"

"Lo siento bebé" dijo poniendo su cara de "encantador", que en realidad, parecía que estaba con ganas de ir al baño

"¡Eres tan frustrante!" Rachel no quería lidiar con Finn, así que solo dio la vuelta y se fue a su salón. _¿Por qué estoy con él? ¡Es un idiota! _Justo cuando estaba por llegar a su salón, sintió la presencia de Finn detrás de ella "Finn, no tengo ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para lidiar contigo, así que por favor, vete"

"Pero babe…."

"¡Finn! Te dije que no me siguieras, no hables conmigo hasta que te hable, ¿comprendes?"

"Bebé, por favor, solo…"

"¡Dijo que la dejaras sola!" una voz masculina gritó, mientras el dueño de esta voz se acercaba a ellos

"¡No ves que estoy hablando con mi novia! ¡Apártate!" Finn empujó al muchacho, haciendo que callera el suelo estrepitosamente.

"¡Ya basta Finn!" intentó agarrarlo de su chaqueta de cuero "¡No lo lastimes!"

"¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¡Soy tu novio!" Finn comenzaba a enojarse "¡Deberías de estar de mi lado!"

"Finn, soy tu novia, ¡pero sabes muy bien que no me gusta la violencia! Así que detén este acto, y empieza a actuar como un verdadero hombre"

"¿Así que no soy suficientemente hombre para ti? ¿Por eso no tienes sexo conmigo? Porque he odio de otras Cheerios que tu eres una-" una abofetada impidió que siguiera

"¡Cómo te atreves! ¿De verdad piensas que soy una fácil?" puso sus manos en su cadera "¿No creas que no he odio hablar a las Cheerios de primero diciendo la maravillosa noche que tuvieron contigo? ¿De verdad me crees estúpida?"

Finn estaba furioso, si fuera una caricatura, tendría humo saliendo de las orejas y fuego de la nariz; así que hizo lo que nunca había hecho….golpeo a Rachel. En ese momento, el mundo se detuvo, Rachel tenía su mano sobre la mejilla que él había golpeado, estaba anonadada; el pasillo estaba en silencio, nadie podía creer que Finn, el "novio perfecto", había golpeado a la Capitana de las Cheerios.

El joven que había sido empujado por Finn, salió del transe en el que se encontraba, tirando un puñetazo, dándole a Finn exactamente en la nariz, rompiéndola al contacto; los golpes no pararon ahí, la pelea continuo, el joven dominando a Finn, hasta que Rachel gritó.

"¡Paren!" eso llamo la atención de los chicos "Finn, nunca pensé que podrías hacer esto, fuiste un gran muchacho, pero esto se acabo"

"Pero bebé…"

"¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! Tuviste tu oportunidad, pero esta se acabó" giró hacia el otro joven y le dijo "Vamos, tienes que ir a la enfermería"

_***HTSAL***_

"¿Cómo te sientes Michael?" dijo Rachel a su mejor amigo, el cual estaba recostado en una de las camillas de la enfermería

"Estoy bien" dijo mientras ponía un pedazo de filete en su ojo "He tenido peores, créeme"

"No tenía por qué hacerlo, solo saliste lastimado"

"Lo vale, tu lo vales" le dijo lanzándole una de esas sonrisas que podrían iluminar hasta la habitación más oscura "Aparte el es un estúpido, no sé por qué estabas con él"

"Créeme cuando te digo que yo tampoco lo sé" le dio una mirada triste "Gracias por defenderme Michael"

"No es necesario que me des las gracias, ¿para qué estamos los mejores amigos?"

Así es, Michael Chang y Rachel Berry han sido los mejores amigos desde que andaban en pañales, ya que sus padres trabajaban juntos. Siempre han estado el uno para el otro, tenían momentos buenos, momentos malos, y momentos donde necesitaban el uno del otro; como la vez que Rachel se rehusaba a comer, dormir y salir de su cuarto después de que su madre la abandonara, Mike estuvo ahí, siempre lo ha estado. Cuando entraron a la preparatoria, nada cambio, se mantuvieron fuertes; Mike estuvo en la prueba de porristas de Rachel, al igual que esta estuvo en las pruebas para el equipo de football. A primera vista, uno podría pensar que eran pareja, pero solamente son los mejores amigos.

"Eres mi mejor amigo Michael" sonrió; en momentos como este, era cuando ella deseaba poder llorar, quería poder llorar lágrimas de felicidad en vez de dolor. Sus ojos no tenían lágrimas de felicidad, no recuerda como llorar por eso, ahora solo sabe llorar por dolor.

"_I feel big, I feel tall, I feel dry._

_Dry._

_Just look at me, look at me now._

_I'm a fake, I'm a fake, I'm a fake, I'm a fake._

_Just look at me, look at me now._

_I'm a fake, I'm a fake, I'm a fake, I'm a fake."_

Rachel salió de la enfermería, poniendo su mejor cara de perra y acomodando su cola de caballo, sus manos en sus caderas y su uniforme moviéndose junto con su cuerpo al ritmo perfecto. Sí, Rachel Berry, la mujer perfecta, la Cristiana perfecta, la joven que parecía un ángel, era la Perra a Cargo. Todo mundo le temía, tenía miedo de hasta respirar el mismo aire que ella, ella siempre estaba poniendo a los 'losers' en su lugar, y ella fue la que descubrió el daño que los Slushies podían causar. Solo había una persona que nunca tomaba la mierda que decía, era su segunda a cargo, Santana López, mejor conocida como _Satán_

"Berry" Santana se acercó a Rachel "Escuché lo que pasó"

"López, no estoy en el modo de uno de tus comentarios sarcásticos, así que por favor, déjame sola" Rachel se negaba a hacer contacto visual

"Escúchame bien Berry, no me caes bien y no te tolero" pauso por un momento "pero sé cómo se siente" dijo lo último en un suave susurro mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la morena. Esto ocasionó una reacción en Rachel, quien inmediatamente empujo a la Latina contra los lockers.

"No sabes _nada_" Rachel puso su brazo de forma en que este estuviera encima del cuello de la Latina, recargándola más en los lockers. "Así que ahora déjame sola, y créeme cuando digo que _terminaré_ contigo"

Santana no podía respirar, pero logró decir débilmente un "Lo sé"

"¡Déjalo Santana!" empujó a Santana una vez más contra los lockers y después se fue furiosa.

Santana solo se quedó parada ahí, viendo con los ojos abiertos como la morena se alejaba por el pasillo. Negó con la cabeza. Mientras tanto, Rachel estaba furiosa. _¿Quien se cree que es? No tiene ningún derecho de hablarme así, ¡ni que fuéramos amigas! Increíble, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

"_Satisfied, in your eyes._

_I'm the biggest fan I've got right now._

_I made sure that I look how I wanted to look._

_The people around me,_

_The people surround me."_

Para el cuerpo estudiantil de WMHS, Rachel Berry tenía todo: era hermosa, popular, tenía una familia amorosa, la gente adoraba el suelo por el que pasaba, tenía una gran cuerpo, dinero, talento y amigos. En sus ojos, ella era perfecta, una perra, pero perfecta. Los maestros la adoraban, los estudiantes la miraban con gran devoción, aunque fuera una perra con ellos; sus amigos amaban de su compañía y tenía una gran fila de pretendientes, tanto hombres como mujeres, tratando de tener aunque fuera un momento con la Cheerio.

Rachel estaba rodeada de gente a donde fuese, la acompañaban a sus clases, cargaban sus libros, le compraban el almuerzo, tiraban Slushies a la gente, o simplemente la seguían como perritos falderos. Rachel siempre le daba a esa gente una pequeña y forzada sonrisa, la cual hacia que sus corazones se derritieran; pero lo que nunca veían, era que debajo de su actitud de perra, ella solo quería que la notaran, pero al mismo tiempo, quería ser invisible. Sí, mucha gente rodeaba a Rachel, pero en realidad, estaba sola.

"_I feel big, I feel tall, I feel dry._

_Dry._

_Just look at me, look at me now._

_I'm a fake, I'm a fake, I'm a fake, I'm a fake._

_Just look at me, look at me now._

_I'm a fake, I'm a fake, I'm a fake, I'm a fake."_

Ahora, era tiempo del Glee Club, aunque originalmente estaba lleno de losers, con Rachel en el, toda la gente deseaba entrar. Ella era la encargada de juzgar quien estaba adentro y quien fuera, diciéndoles lo que necesitaban, no lo que querían oír; actualmente el club contaba con 11 miembros, debido a las exigencias de Rachel. Ella también era la voz principal y, infortunadamente, Finn era la otra voz principal. Ella siempre era la que tenía todos los solos, los duetos y las partes principales de los números en grupo. Aunque al principio el Glee Club era su método de escape de lo que pasaba a puertas cerradas, este se convirtió en otro infierno, las "divas", Mercedes y Kurt, siempre hablaban y se quejaban de ella, trataban de robar sus solos y ni siquiera trabajaban la mitad de lo que ella si hacía; para su fortuna, Mike siempre estaba ahí para defenderla.

"_My stomach hurts now,_

_And all tied off in lace._

_I pray, beg for anything to hit me in the face._

_And this sickness isn't me._

_And I pray to fall from grace._

_The last thing I see is feeling."_

Cada vez que pretendía estar bien, se sentía enferma, como si nada estuviera en su lugar. Se sentía vacía, como si en realidad fuera una máquina. Siempre rezaba a Dios para que la ayudara a cambiar, para tener otra vida, para poder soportar el infierno que vivía en su casa. Muchas veces se daba asco así misma, quería estar al final de la pirámide para que nadie la notara, para que no tuviera esos sentimientos que asechan sus sueños y sus pesadillas.

"_Just look at me now._

_I'm a fake, I'm a fake._

_Just look at me now._

_I'm a fake, I'm a fake."_

Si solo tomaras un minuto de tu tiempo, podrías ver que Rachel siempre tenía una máscara puesta, podrías ver como sus ojos estaban nulos de emoción, como parecía que tenía un corazón de piedra, el cual estaba roto, y te darías cuenta, como necesita ayuda.

Sí, Rachel Berry era falsa…

"_Fake!_

_Fake!_

_Fake!_

_Genuine fake!"_

…genuinamente falsa.

* * *

_**Canción: I'm A Fake-The Used****  
****Va a ser un song!fic  
****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, al igual que tampoco las canciones  
Espero les guste. Opiniones? Que canciones les gustaría que salieran en el ff? Sugerencias?**_


	5. Back To Me

**Resumen: Rachel Berry era perfecta en todo...pero tenía el secreto perfecto. ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien se entera de su secreto? ¿Qué otros secretos surgirán?**

**Mi primer fic. Versión en español de mi fic en ingles con el mismo nombre. A/U. Faberry. No te gusta, no lo leas.**

**Special Features: Cheerio!Rachel**

* * *

**How to save a life?**

Chapter 5**: **_**Back To Me**_

"_Hey you_

_So you never really found your way_

_Stay true_

_Did you ever make it through the day?"_

Cuando el Glee Club terminó, Rachel fue a la práctica de las Cheerios, que sumándole el clima, los gritos de Sue Sylvester y la poca condición física de algunas Cheerios, era igual a desastre. Se sentía cansada, solo quería llegar a su casa y dormir.

Despues de un arduo día en la escuela, Rachel llegó a su casa, miro el correo, encontrando un paquete con su nombre. Confundida, Rachel tomó el paquete y fue a su habitación, seguía cansada, pero la curiosidad por saber que había en el paquete la estaba matando. Sus ganas de dormir podrían aguantar, así que abrió el paquete.

"¿Qu-qué?" decir que estaba confundida era poco, tomó entre sus manos lo que había dentro del paquete y frunció el seño "¿Cartas? ¿Qué hacen estas cartas aquí?

Abrió la primera carta, e inmediatamente, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

_17 de Abril de 2007_

_Rachel,_

_Te estoy escribiendo esto porque lo sugirió mi terapista, supongo que sabes que trate de suicidarme pero no funcionó. Te diré porque trate de suicidarme: ya había tenido suficiente, la gente se burlaba de mí y me trataba como basura, siendo honesta, el día que te conocí, fue el día en el que me iba a suicidar, tenía el plan perfecto: tenía una navaja, píldoras y alcohol, el lugar que iba a ser testigo de todo eso, era el parque, ¿sabes el lugar donde tienes una vista maravillosa al lago y está rodeado de pinos y acres? Ese iba a ser el lugar. Pero después te conocí, me hiciste creer en mí, y luego me besaste. Nunca me había sentido tan viva, y acerca de nuestra cita, todo estaba preparado, iba a ser perfecta, pero nunca apareciste; me sentí tan mal y rota, que fui a mi casa, vi la mochila que contenía mis cosas, y seguí con mi plan. Cuando desperté, estaba en el hospital, y hablé con mis padres, les dije todo. El siguiente día, me dijeron como habían hablado contigo, y como tú Rachel, rompiste lo que quedaba de mi corazón. Solo quería alguien que me amara. Mi terapista me dijo que tenía que escribirle a la gente que me ha lastimado en algún momento de mi vida, por eso el porqué de esta letra. Solo tengo 4 palabras más para ti: __**TE ODIO RACHEL BERRY**_

_Sinceramente, _

_Lucy_

Las manos de Rachel estaban temblando "No…no puede ser, es imposible" estaba llorando, no podía creer quien le había mandado esa carta. _Lo siento mucho Lucy "_Lo siento" susurró. _No puedo vivir sin tenerte presente en mis pensamientos._ "Eres la que me mantiene cuerda"

"_I know that when I think about a day without it_

_Everyday's the same_

_You wish that you could find someone_

_But I'm the only one to blame"_

Rachel se encerró en su baño, estaba en la bañera, tratando de borrar todos los malos momentos, ella sabía que ella fue la causante de todo, ella fue la que provocó que Lucy tratara de suicidarse, ella fue la que le dijo a Leroy acerca de Lucy, ella fue la que dejo plantada a Lucy, ella fue la que le dijo cosas horribles a los padres de Lucy. Ella deseaba poder culpar a su papi por nunca estar en casa, a Leroy por causarle tanto dolor, a Lucy por aparecer en su vida, pero ella sabía, que era la única culpable.

Ahora se encontraba llorando sin parar, sus brazos estaban alrededor de sus piernas y su cabeza sobre estas; estaba tratando de aclarar su mente, de encontrarle sentido a todo esto, pero no podía; se sentía inútil, que no valía nada, _patética_. ¿Cómo su mundo pudo cambiar con no más de dos mil palabras? Su mente repetía ese día de hace tres años, deseaba, oh como deseaba, que su madre estuviera ahí.

"_When we live between so many walls_

_That I can barely breathe_

_You say that you just want someone_

_But I'm the only one you need"_

Rachel vivía entre muchas paredes, se escondía detrás de ellas, no quería que la gente conociera su "verdadero yo": una pequeña asustada del mundo, de las emociones, de _su padre_. Cuando estaba rodeada de gente, cuando estaba cerca de Leroy o cuando sus demonios salían a la superficie, se sentía enferma, no podía respirar, se sentía atrapada, solo necesitaba a alguien que la rescatase. Ella _necesitaba a Lucy, _necesitaba su ayuda. "Dices que solo quieres a alguien…" dijo mientras tenía la mirada perdida en la pared "…pero soy lo único que necesitas"

"_Can't you see?_

_I Beg and plead_

_Cause when your eyes light up the skies at night_

_I know you're gonna find your way"_

Después de un largo baño, Rachel estaba sentada en su cama, viendo el paquete, quería ver si había algo más; abrió de nuevo el paquete y sacó todo su contenido, encontró dos cartas más y una foto, una foto de Lucy. Ella creía que ya no le quedaban lágrimas, que mal estaba. "Lucy" susurró suavemente mientras miraba la foto "Te necesito" dijo mientras acariciaba la foto con su dedo índice, una lágrima recorría su mejilla, cayendo en la foto. "Eres hermosa" abrazó la foto; quería agarrarse y nunca dejar ir. "Lo siento, lo siento mucho" sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. No había parado de llorar. Ella rogaba, le rezaba a Dios que la ayudara, rezaba para que su madre volviera a su vida, rezaba porque estaba harta de su vida, le rogaba a Dios que la perdonara, que perdonara a su padre, rezaba para que la perdonara por todo el mal que había causado. Observando la foto, exactamente a los ojos de Lucy, hizo que su mundo se iluminara por primera vez en tres años. No puedo evitar sentir una punzada de felicidad, pero no quería leer mucho entre líneas; tomó los ojos de Lucy como una señal, una señal de que seguía viva y que pensaba en ella de alguna manera u otra.

"_If it's me_

_That you don't need_

_When the lights go out tonight I know_

_You're never gonna find your way"_

Ella tenía la esperanza que de alguna manera u otra, Lucy encontrara el camino de regreso hacia ella, necesitaba que Lucy la abrazara, que le susurrar al oído que todo estaría bien, que no estaba sola, que la amaba. Pero sabía, ella sabía perfectamente, que Lucy estaría mejor sin ella, ella podía destruir a Lucy, y sabía que no podía amarla por lo rota que estaba. Empezó a pensar acerca de su vida, como hubiera sido diferente si su madre estuviera con ella, si Lucy estuviera ahí; raramente pensaba en el "si hubiera", pero esa letra abrió sus ojos. Apagó las luces, se recostó en su cama, y miró afuera de la ventana; podía ver como la oscuridad estaba tomando las calles, irónico, la oscuridad estaba tomando su vida; con la mirada perdida, apretó la foto y la apego más a su cuerpo, solo cayó una lágrima más mientras susurraba "Se que nunca encontraras el camino de vuelta a mí" luego, sintió como el sueño la vencía.

"_Soon when I get you I won't let you go_

_Oooh if I let you_

_You can take away all that I thought was wrong_

_And if you hear me there's not much to say_

_There's gotta be a better way"_

Un sonido la despertó, estaba confundida, le dolía la cabeza, le ardían los ojos, luego recordó, _Lucy…carta…foto_. Cerró sus ojos, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, vio a una figura parada a los pies de la cama.

"Hola Rachel" dijo la figura

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron completamente, no podía hablar, su corazón se detuvo, empezó a negar con la cabeza "No-no, tú no estás aquí, es-estoy soñan-soñando" titubeó

"Soy real, estoy aquí contigo" la figura sonrió "Volví a ti"

"Esto es un mal sueño, estoy soñando, tú no eres real" cerró sus ojos y suspiró "Cuando abra mis ojos de nuevo, tu ya no estarás aquí" abrió los ojos, la figura seguía ahí parada "No. ¡No! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

La figura se acerco silenciosamente a Rachel, era cautelosa, se movia con cuidado, tratando de no espantar más a Rachel. "Vine de regreso a ti, _por ti_" acarició la mejilla de Rachel y la miró directamente a los ojos "Te _deseo_ Rachel"

"Bésame" susurró Rachel

La figura besó a Rachel suavemente; después de unos segundos, el beso se volvió más rudo y forzado, lleno de deseo, de pasión, de felicidad, de _dolor_. Las manos de Rachel encontraron el camino al cabello de la figura, no quería dejar ir.

"_Lucy" _gimió Rachel, acercó más a Lucy, ahora estaba ahí; ahora que tenía a Lucy, no la dejaría ir. Con Lucy, todo se sentía bien, no había errores, Lucy eliminaba todo lo que estaba mal en su vida, todo el dolor; sabía que con ella, podía expresar con besos y caricias lo que no podía explicar con palabras "Oh Lucy" soltó un gemido al sentir labios en su cuello, se sorprendió cuando una mano viajaba de su abdomen a su costado, luego a su espalda baja para luego regresar y repetir el mismo camino "Lucy…detente" en realidad, no quería detenerse, pero esto podría salirse de sus manos.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" lamió el cuello de la morena, obteniendo un pequeño gemido de esta "¿No me necesitas?"

"Tiene que haber otra manera" dijo mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, no podía respirar, necesitaba parar, aunque ella no quisiera "¿Por qué no te detienes?"

"Porque sé que me necesitas" beso forzadamente a la morena "y se que tú no quieres que me detenga" colocó su pierna entre las piernas de la morena, Rachel gimió fuertemente

"Qui-quiero que-que te detengas" puso sus manos en los hombros de Lucy e intento alejarla de ella "Por favor"

"No" comenzó a crear fricción entre ellas y besó a Rachel de nuevo

"Lucy" gimió "Oh Dios"

"Mi nombre es Lucy" le dio una sonrisa creída, su manos comenzó a bajar hacia donde las piernas de la morena se encontraban entre sí

"_Oh, Lucy_" soltó la morena en un gemido muy alto

"_Can't you see_

_I beg and plead_

_Cause when your eyes light up the sky tonight_

_I know you're going to find your way back to me"_

"_Lucy_" gimió la morena "_Te necesito_" abrió sus ojos, examinó su habitación y miro a los pies de su cama, se encontró con la nada._ ¿Dónde está Lucy? Estaba aquí hace un momento y ahora..._"¡Maldición! ¡Fue un estúpido sueño!" estrelló su cabeza contra su almohada, solo quería que Lucy estuviera ahí, tomó la foto de Lucy que ahora se encontraba tirada en el piso, la abrazo con todo su ser y comenzó a llorar. Necesitaba a Lucy, quería a Lucy, deseaba a Lucy. _Te odio Lucy_ "¡Te odio! Te odio por lo que me haces sentir, por darme estos sentimientos, este dolor, por romper mi máscara, por desaparecer de mi vida" alzó su mirada al techo.

Rachel Berry tenía un escape, cantaba cuando se sentía rota o extremadamente triste; recordó la letra de una canción que le recordaba a Lucy, así que empezó a cantar en voz baja

"If it's me

That you don't need

That when the lights go out tonight

I know you're never gonna find your way

If you pace around the world?"

Por un momento no pudo continuar, las lágrimas salían libremente, siguió con la canción, estaba segura de que la estaba cantando mal, pero poco le importó.

"Can't you see?

I beg and plead

Cause when your eyes light up the sky tonight

I know you're going to find your way back to me"

Dejó de cantarm no podia seguir, quería a Lucy a su lado "Como deseo que pudieras encontrar el camino de regreso a mí" sacó esas palabras como pudo, y dejó que el sueño la venciera, solo tenía un pensamiento que ha estado rondando todos sus mejores sueños y sus peores pesadillas durante los últimos tres años: _Lucy_

En esa misma calle, solamente que en la casa de enfrente, un hermosa rubia sonreía de una manera aterradora mientras sacaba la basura. Un solo pensamiento plagaba su mente mientras observaba la casa de la morena: _ten cuidado con lo que deseas._

"_And when your eyes light up the skies at night_

_I know you're gonna find your way back to me"_

* * *

___**Canción: Back To Me- The All American Rejects****  
****Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, al igual que tampoco las canciones  
Espero les guste. Opiniones? Que canciones les gustaría que salieran en el ff? Sugerencias? Trataré de actualizar seguido**_

___**Pregunta:**_

___**Mánicomio o cárcel?**_


	6. Hold On

**Resumen: Rachel Berry era perfecta en todo...pero tenía el secreto perfecto. ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien se entera de su secreto? ¿Qué otros secretos surgirán?**

**Mi primer fic. Versión en español de mi fic en ingles con el mismo nombre. A/U. Faberry. No te gusta, no lo leas.**

**Special Features: Cheerio!Rachel**

* * *

**How to save a life?**

Chapter 6**: **_**Hold On**_

"_This world_

_This world is cold_

_But you don't_

_You don't have to go"_

Santa López estaba observando a su Capitana, Rachel Berry; la ha estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo, no en la manera horripilante, más bien era en una manera preocupante. Sí, Santana López estaba preocupada por alguien que no fuera Brittany o sí misma, era extraño pero tenía sus razones. Ella sabía de primera mano que el mundo es frío; sabía que Rachel Berry tenía un secreto, ¿cuál? No lo sabía…aún; pero se iba a enterar. También sabía que en cualquier momento, cuando menos se lo esperará, Rachel se iría, ¿cómo? No sabía, pero tenía una idea.

"_You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely,_

_And no one seems to care_

_Your mother's gone and your father hits you_

_This pain you cannot bear"_

Ella sabía que detrás de esa máscara de perra a cargo, Rachel Berry estaba triste, sola, _rota_; pero nadie ponía atención, todos solo se preocupaban por las apariencias, la popularidad, el dinero. Si tu le preguntaras a cualquiera que era lo que Santana y Rachel tenían en común, la gente te diría que amabas eran muy perras, que solo se preocupaban por su popularidad, que odiaban a los losers y que ambas estaban en las Cheerios; pero Santana era más sabía, ella sabía acerca de la desaparición de la mamá de Rachel, sabía cómo Hiram, el padre biológico de Rachel, se casó con Leroy Berry, al igual que sabía que este tenía un temperamento algo especial. Ella se preocupaba por el bien de Rachel, aunque no fueran amigas, ella sabía lo que se sentía.

Tenía un plan. Intentó acercarse a Rachel por las buenas, estuvo calmada, dulce (algo que Santana López nunca era), pero Rachel parecía no entenderlo; por eso ahora, iba a hacer las cosas a la manera de Snix.

Vio a su presa, se acercó cuidadosa y silenciosamente, la tomó del brazo y la empujó al salón vacío más cercano.

"¡Cuál es tu jodido problema López!" Rachel gritaba mientras se trataba de liberar del agarre de la Latina

"Mira Berry, traté de ser buena, de hacerlo de una buena manera, pero no escuchas, así que haremos esto de la forma de Snix" soltó a Rachel "Ahora siéntate" apuntó a la silla que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

"¿Quién te crees que eres?" Rachel la fulminó con la manera "Soy tu Capitana, tienes que respetarme, tienes que hacer lo que yo digo y tu recibes ordenes mías, no de la otra forma"

"Mira, no estaba mintiendo cuando te dije que sabía lo que se siente, se lo que está pasando en tu vida" dijo suavemente

"¡Tú no sabes nada!" trató de salirse del salón, pero Santana la tomó del brazo "¡Suéltame!" forcejeo un poco "¡Que me sueltes te digo!"

"¡No! Tú no te vas hasta que terminemos de hablar" jaló a la morena y la sentó a la fuerza en una silla "Ahora, me vas a escuchar"

"¡De acuerdo!" refunfuñó "Pero no creas por un segundo que me caes bien y que no me vengaré"

"Ok; durante el paso de los años, te he estado observando, no porque sea un stalker o este loca-"

"Aunque parezca que si eres un stalker y estás loca"

"-es porque me preocupo por ti"

"Espera, ¿te preocupas por mí?

"Sí, porque se lo que se siente"

"¿Sabes lo que se siente? alzó una ceja "¿Puedes parar con los acertijos y hablar como una persona normal?"

"Ok, he notado como te escondes detrás de esa máscara, he visto como usas toneladas de maquillaje, y como siempre parece que estas sufriendo"

"¿Y qué?"

Santana se volteó, dándole la espalda a Rachel "¿Sabías que mi padre solia pegarme cuando tenía 10 años?"

"¿Qu-qué?" Rachel estaba sorprendida por la declaración de la Latina; Santana López, la chica a la que llamaban Satan, la chica que era una perra con todo mundo, la que le valía seguir órdenes, ¿era golpeada por su padre? "¿Es cierto?" dudo en decir esas palabras, pero al parecer su boca no conectaba con su cerebro

"_But we all bleed the same way as you do_

_And we all have the same things to go through_

_Hold on if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on it gets better than you know"_

"Si" Santana susurró "Es porque eso que te dije que sabía lo que se siente" vi a Rachel a la cara "Todos tenemos problemas, algunos similares a los tuyos, otros no, todos tenemos obstáculos a lo largo del camino" suspiró y cerró sus ojos "Pero si alguna vez te sientes perdida, puedes contar conmigo, como una amiga; aférrate a mí, y yo te ayudare" una lágrima silenciosas recorrió su mejilla "Se que detrás de todos esos muros que pones, hay una persona, una niña pequeña que está asustada y necesita a alguien, yo puedo ser ese alguien"

Rachel estaba anonadada, cerró sus ojos pensando que todo era un sueño, los abrió de nuevo, todo era tan real. ¿Estaba Santana López ofreciéndole una amistad, un hombro en el cual llorar? ¿Estaba ofreciéndose a ser ese alguien en el que ella podría confiar? ¿Le estaba ofreciendo ayuda? "¿Por qué?"

"Yo te veo Rachel; veo como usas demasiado maquillaje, veo como a veces te quejas al moverte, veo como tus ojos, aunque estén limpios de cualquier emoción, muestran dolor, veo tu dolor" tomó la mano de Rachel entre las suyas "Puedo ver las cicatrices, las veo cuando crees que nadie esta viéndote, se de la cicatriz que está en tu cadera, la que crees que nadie puede ver, pero yo la veo" cuando Santana dijo esto, la mano de Rachel fue a donde estaba la cicatriz y la acarició suavemente "No se como terminar con el problema, pero se como superarlo e ir día a día sin volverte loca, eventualmente, mejor" después de eso, cayeron en un silencio incomodo mientras se veían a los ojos.

"¿Por qué yo?" Rachel dijo de la nada, asombrando a la Latina "Digo, ¿por qué estas ayudándome?"

"¿Por qué no"

"Porque…" suspiró "porque no lo valgo" susurró

"Lo vales, solo que no lo ves" alzó su mano para silenciar a Rachel "Solo aférrate a mí" con eso, dejo el salón, dejando a una Rachel confundida en el salón.

"_Your days_

_You say they're way too long_

_And your nights_

_You can't sleep at all_

_Hold on_

_And you're not sure what you're waiting for,_

_But you don't want to no more"_

Después de su 'pequeña plática' del otro día, intercambiaron números de teléfono, empezaron a juntarse después de la escuela, hablaban, eran casi amigas. Esto fue un shock para el cuerpo estudiantil de McKinley, cuando vieron a las dos personas que prácticamente mandaban la escuela, entrar mano en mano; sabían que sería su fin.

Hoy era martes; Santana entro a su casa y se sentó en el sillón, prendió la TV y empezó a cambiar los canales. Después de una hora de ver TV, su madre, María López, entró a la habitación y se sentó a lado de su hija.

"Hola mija" María dijo después de dejar un pequeño beso en la frente de su hija

"Hola mami" dijo sin mirar a su madre, sus ojos fijos en la TV

"¿Qué estás viendo?

"Un maratón de _Mujeres en la Cárcel: Adentro de sus mentes_"

"¿De qué trata?" frunció el seño al ver una cara muy familiar en la serie de TV

"Los reporteros entran a las cárceles, disfrazados como un preso o guardia, interactúan con las mujeres, hacen que suletne la sopa acerca de que hicieron y porque están ahí, a veces les ayudan, a veces no…es casi genial"

"Wow"

"Sí mamá, esa también fue mi primera impresión" cuando la serie fue a un corte comercial, Santana volteó a ver a su madre "Deberías de verlo, en el capítulo pasado fue acerca de una mujer, ¿cuál era su nombre?" se rascó la barbilla "Shal, Shiloh, Sheldon, Shula, Shola, Shuny, Shel-algo así" hizo una seña con su mano para restarle importancia "Bueno, hablaron con ella, y tenía una apariencia de loca, como sea, su historia fue increíble porque ella tenía una familia amorosa, pero algo paso, y la siguiente cosa que ella sabe es que estaba siendo llevada por unos policías, diciéndole sus derechos y que estaba acusada de fraude y homicidio, creo…" recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre "Después le dijo a la muchacha del programa que ella no lo había hecho, que era la culpa del amigo de su esposo. También dijo que ha estado en la cárcel por 10 años y que no ha visto a su hija desde que la metieron a la cárcel.

"Eso es interesante" estaba absorbiendo toda la información, estaba segura a quien le pertenecía la cara que apareció en el programa, y aparte, la información que le dio su hija, confirmaba sus sospechas.

Pasaron el resto del día viendo el maratón, hasta cenaron en el sillón, una cosa que raramente hacía. Mientras estaban viendo los últimos capítulos, el celular de Santana comenzó a sonar, vio el nombre de la persona en la pantalla y se preocupó, su madre volteó a ver el reloj, decía que eran las _11:45pm_.

"¿Quién es mija?" María preguntó, estaba confundida, ¿quién llamaba a las 11:45pm? La cara de su hija le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber.

"Voy a contestar mami, es importante" se levantó y fue a su habitación "¿Rachel?"

R- "_San-santana?" _ su voz era apenas un susurro, sonaba como si estuviera llorando

"Si Rachel, soy yo, ¿estás bien?" estaba preocupada, ella y Rachel se había hecho grandes amigas, daría su vida si eso significara salvar a la morena

R- "_Estoy asustada"_

"Cariño, ¿puedes tomar aire para tartar de calmarte?" cuando escuchó que Rachel siguió sus instrucciones, continuó "Ahora, necesito que me des tu dirección"

R- "_¿Po-por qué quieres mi dirección? Tú sa-sabes dón-dónde vivo" _

"He ido a tu casa antes, pero no me acuerdo de la dirección y ya esta muy oscuro afuera" dijo suavemente

R- "_W Spring St, 2345"_

"Necesito que te calmes, estaré ahí lo antes posible"

R- "_Me cal-calmaré, apurate"_

Colgó el telefono, bajó las escaleras rapidamente y tomó sus llaves del contenedor que se encontraba en la mesita de la sala

"Mami, voy a salir"

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó preocupada

"No hay tiempo, no preguntes" salió de su casa, se metió a su carro y arrancó rápidamente para llegar cuanto antes a la casa de los Berry

Santana llegó a la casa de los Berry; fue al patio trasero y vio la ventana que pertenecía al cuarto de Rachel, trepó el árbol que, convenientemente, estaba debajo de la ventana de Rachel; abrió la ventana y entró a la habitación, asustando a Rachel en el proceso.

"¿Quién está ahí?" dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba

"Soy yo" susurró suavemente

"¿San?" se acercó a la Latina, y se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello "Te necesito"

"Lo sé cariño, lo sé" susurró "Necesitas tomar un baño, ¿está bien?" sintió a la morena asentir, guió a Rachel al baño, llenó la bañera y sentó a la morena en el inodoro "¿Quieres que te ayude?" dijo suavemente

"Por favor" susurró la morena, Santana procedió a quitarle la ropa a Rachel, después la guió a la bañera, ayudándola a sumergirse en ella. Le ayudo a limpiar su cuerpo, su cabello y le dio un pequeño masaje. Cuando terminó, tomó la toalla que estaba en la repisa y envolvió a la morena en ella, la guió al cuarto y le ayudo a cambiarse, poniéndole un pijama cómodo. "Encontré otra carta" susurró mientras retenía las lágrimas

"¿Quieres hablar?" ofreció Santana mientras arropaba a Rachel

"No"

"Ve a dormir cariño" acarició la mejilla de Rachel

"No puedo dormir" susurró con los ojos cerrados "Tengo miedo de que sí me voy a dormir, él vendrá de nuevo" una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

"Estaré aquí para portegerte" abrazó a la morena "Ve a dormir"

"¿Me cantas algo?

"Claro" sonrió "_Hold on if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on it gets better than you know_

_Don't stop looking, you're one step closer_

_Don't stop searching, it's not over_

_Hold on"_

"_What are you looking for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Do you know what you're doing to me?_

_Go ahead,_

_What are you waiting for?"_

Rachel se quedó dormida en los brazos de Santana, se sentía segura; mientras tanto, Santana estaba observando las cartas que estaban regadas en el piso, tomo aire, sus manos se cerraron. _¿Qué es lo que busca? ¿Estará torturando a Rachel? __¿Estaría de regreso? _Miró a Rachel, se veía tan vulnerable, pero a la vez se veía hermosa. Sí Santana no estaba segura antes, ahora estaba segura que íria hasta el infierno y de regreso por proteger a Rachel de esa perra y de todo aquel que intentara dañarla. _¡Vamos! Te estaré esperando "_Solo aguanta y aférrate a mí Rachel" susurró, dejo un suave beso en la frente de Rachel, salió de la casa y se dirigió a su casa.

No estaba al tanto de un rubia observando todos sus movimientos desde una ventana

"_Hold on if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on it gets better than you know_

_Don't stop looking, you're one step closer_

_Don't stop searching, it's not over_

_Hold on if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on it gets better than you know_

_Hold on"_

* * *

**Canción: Hold On- Good Charlotte **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, al igual que tampoco las canciones**

**Espero les guste. Opiniones? Que canciones les gustaría que salieran en el ff? Sugerencias? Trataré de actualizar seguido**

****** Muy Pronto: El primer día de Quinn en McKinley, la mamá de Rachel, Becky Jackson, e interacción Faberry :)**


	7. Ordinary Girl

**Resumen: Rachel Berry era perfecta en todo...pero tenía el secreto perfecto. ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien se entera de su secreto? ¿Qué otros secretos surgirán?**

**Mi primer fic. Versión en español de mi fic en ingles con el mismo nombre. A/U. Faberry. No te gusta, no lo leas.**

**Special Features: Cheerio!Rachel**

* * *

**How to save a life?**

Chapter 7**: **_**Ordinary Girl**_

"_She's a mystery_

_What a sight to see_

_Just an ordinary girl"_

Una rubia misteriosa salió de su casa y se dirigió a su carro, hoy era su primer día en la escuela preparatoria William McKinley, ella esperaba causar algo de conmoción entre sus futuros compañeros; a donde quiera que iba, era admirada, y si su vida fuera una caricatura lo más seguro es que habría ojos saliendo de la cabezas de los hombres, fuego de los ojos de las mujeres, y tal vez habría una o más cabezas dando vueltas. Ella es hermosa, la gente tiende a caer a sus pies y a adularla.

"_She is like no one else_

_So far beyond our help_

_Just an ordinary girl"_

Ella estaba fuera del alcance de todo mundo. Ella era perfecta: tenía el cabello rubio, ojos color caramelo, una voz suave pero a veces ronca, era alta pero a la vez baja, era delgada, fuerte, femenina, era todo lo que un hombre o una mujer buscaba.

"_She packed her bags one summer day_

_And in the bright light walked away_

_Just an ordinary girl"_

Hace un tiempo Quinn Fabray vivía en L.A., vivió ahí los últimos tres años de su vida, pero su padre fue transferido, tenían que volver al lugar que fue su infierno; empacó sus maletas al principio del verana, ayudo a empacar todo lo que había en sus casa, y (a regañadientes) cambio los calurosos y soleados días de L.A. por el frío y oscuro lugar que era Lima, Ohio.

"_She said, there must be more than this_

_Then solemnly blew one last kiss_

_Just an ordinary girl"_

A ella no le agradaba la idea de mudarse a Lima, es más, estaba totalmente en contra. Odiaba Lima con todo su corazón, incluso preferiría vivir en Alaska o en una cueva rodeada de lobos que en Lima, odiaba que Lima fuera el lugar donde había vivido los peores años de su joven vida. Ella pidió, _rogó _a su padre que se mudaran a otro lugar ó que buscara otro trabajo, pero eso no salió muy bien.

**FLASHBACK**

_Una acalorada discusión estaba teniendo lugar en el estudio de Russell Fabray, su hija le estaba gritando ya que no quería regresar a Lima; últimamente estas discusiones estaban sucediendo muy seguido, ellos (o por lo regular Quinn) empezaban a gritarse en cualquier lugar a cualquier hora, las discusiones podían durar minutos o incluso horas, las cuales resultaban el "La Ley del Hielo" (cortesía de Quinn) y una mirada de decepción (parte de Russell)._

"_¡Pero por qué!" grito ella "¡No quiero regresar a Lima papá!"_

"_¡No está abierto a discusión Quinn!" gritó Russell _

"_Papá, tu sabes lo que pasó ahí" una lágrima recorrió su mejilla "No quiero ir"_

"_Quinn…" suspiró_

"_No papá, escúchame…puedes encontrar otro trabajo o pedir que te transfieran a otro lugar" pausó por un momento "Iría a cualquier lugar pero no a Lima. Por favor…" abrazó a Russell "Debe de haber otra manera" susurró_

"_Quinn…" la tomó por los hombros, separándola un poco de él, lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos "Tenemos que ir, tienes que luchar contra tus demonios para poder superarlo y seguir adelante"_

"_Papá…"_

"_Yo tengo la última palabra, nos mudaremos"_

"_Yo…" miró al techo y después a su padre "Te odio" dijo Quinn con rabia mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho, Russell solo dejo que lo hiciera; cuando se caló, él la sentó en el sillón._

"_Lo siento Quinn" con eso, dejó la habitación; dejando a su hija romper en llanto_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"_But sweet dreams were never meant to be_

_She turned away one minute, all her dreams,_

_They vanished with it_

_She is drowning in a sea of possibilities_

_Leaving her so ordinary"_

Llegó a su nueva casa, estaba furiosa, odiaba esta casa pero más que nada odiaba Lima, Ohio

"¡Quinnie!" su madre, Judy Fabray dijo

"¿Sí mamá?" dijo Quinn con no mucho entusiasmo

"¿Podrías llevar estas cajas a la casa?" suspiro y limpió una pequeña gota de sudor de su frente "Es que están muy pesadas"

"Mamá" Quinn resoplo "Sabes muy bien que tu aguantas estas cajas" vio como Judy se sorprendió, abrió su boca para hablar para negar lo que dijo su hija pero Quinn solo alzó una mano para silenciarla "No, no me mires así, sabes que es verdad" la señaló con un dedo

"Ok, solo llévalas a la casa" ordenó Judy con una sonrisa malévola en su cara

Hizo lo que su madre le dijo, cargó las cajas y las llevó a las habitaciones que pertenecían, sacó el contenido de las cajas y empezó a guardar todo en su lugar. Se encontraba desempacando las cajas de su cuarto, iba en la caja #13, cuando se encontró un paquete en el fondo de esa caja.

"¿Qué es esto?" susurró a sí misma mientras le daba vuelta al paquete para examinarlo "Uh, averigüémoslo" abrió el paquete con sumo cuidado y sacó lo que había en su interior, sus ojos se abrieron por completo y comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, metió rápidamente las cosas de vuelta al paquete, lo cerró y lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas; justo en ese momento, su madre entró a la habitación, siendo golpeada, directamente en la cara, por el paquete

"¡Ouch!" gritó mientras se sobaba la cara "Se que estas enojada por lo de las cajas pero ¡Dios!, esto fue injustificable" esto ganó una pequeña risa de su hija, después notó las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de su hija "¡Quinnie! ¿Estás bien?" se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente

"Estoy bien mamá"

"No lo estás, lanzaste un paquete a través de tu habitación" miró a Quinn directo a los ojos "Uno muy pesado debo añadir" ambas rieron "y estás llorando"

"Es nada" limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter

"Estoy aquí para ti cariño"

"Lo sé, es solo que…" respiró hondo "…no quiero estar aquí, siento que todos mis sueños se convertirán en pesadillas por el simple hecho de estar aquí, siento que cuando me dé la vuelta todo desaparecerá así" dio un chasquido

"Cariño, todo estará bien al final" su madre trató de calmarla

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" le gritó a su madre "Todo estaba perfecto cuando vivíamos en L.A., tenía todo, pero noo…" se levantó de su cama "Tú y papá decidieron que sería mejor si viviéramos en Lima, pero están mal. ¡Están muy mal!" con eso, abandonó la habitación.

"_She wanted all her demons gone_

_She started drinking all alone_

_When she got home at 6 am_

_Callin' up long forgotten friends_

_She said, I love you so much Man,_

_What happened to all of our plans_

_They just hung up on her_

_It's really not extraordinary"_

Ahora se encontraba en el parque que estaba cerca de su casa, ella lo conocía como si fuera la palma de su mano. Era su lugar favorito, mientras corría por las calles queriéndose alejar de su casa, le entraron las ganas de ir al lugar donde empezó todos, el lugar en el cual residían sus ángeles y sus demonios; a lo lejos, visualizó los columpios y decidió ir a sentarse en uno de ellos, escogió el de color rojo, ya que era su color favorito; se columpio por un rato para después sacar su teléfono, observo la foto de la pantalla de inicio, entró a sus contactos y marcó al primer número que aparecía.

"_Hola"_ dijo la voz de una mujer

"Hola cari-Lisa"

"_Oh, eres tú"_ hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea _"¿Qué quieres?" _dijo fuertemente

"Yo-yo solo quería escuchar tu voz" dijo Quinn suavemente, lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos

"_Ya la escuchaste, ahora voy a col-"_

"¡NO! Digo, por favor no cuelgues" suspiró para luego susurrar "Te extraño demasiado"

Hubo un gran y triste suspiro por parte de Lisa "_Yo también te extraño, pero si queremos que esto funcione tenemos que dejar de tener contacto"_

"Pero yo te a-"

"No, no lo haces" dijo Lisa rápidamente

"Podemos hacer que esto funcione para poder estar juntas" dijo Quinn "Te necesito"

"_Lo siento pero terminamos, estábamos separadas ayer, estábamos separadas hace una semana, estamos separadas ahora y estaremos separadas en el futuro, trata de metértelo a la cabeza" _la línea se silenció y luego la llamada terminó.

Quinn suspiró y limpió las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, luego se paró y empezó su camino de vuelta a casa.

"_But sweet dreams slip so easily_

_We turn away one minute, all our dreams, they vanish with it_

_We are drowning in a sea of mediocrity_

_Leaving us so ordinary"_

Era ahora o nunca. Estaba parada frente a las puertas principales de McKinley, este era el fin de sus sueños y el principio de sus pesadillas. Dio la vuelta y su mirada se focalizó en su auto, podría correr hacia él y luego ir de regreso a su casa, volvió su vista la frente y vio el mar de estudiantes que se estaba formando; estaba a punto de irse cuando una morena llamó su atención.

Esperó a que la mayoría de la gente desapareciera, caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió con ambos brazos y sonrió.

Todo mundo se congeló al ver a una hermosa rubia parada en la puerta principal, tenía un aire de superioridad y una gran sonrisa en su cara. Los chicos babeaban, algunas chicas estaban celosas mientras que otras la desnudaban con la mirada. Nadie sabía quién era ella…

"_She is a mystery_

_She is a lot like me_

_Just an ordinary girl"_

….pero estaban seguros de que ella (tal vez) era otra chica ordinaria.

* * *

**Canción: Ordinary Girl- Jen Foster**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, al igual que tampoco las canciones**

**Perdon el retraso. **

**Espero les guste. Opiniones? Que canciones les gustaría que salieran en el ff? Sugerencias? Trataré de actualizar seguido**

**Muy Pronto: El primer día de Quinn en McKinley, la mamá de Rachel, Becky Jackson, e interacción Faberry :)**


	8. Home

**Resumen: Rachel Berry era perfecta en todo...pero tenía el secreto perfecto. ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien se entera de su secreto? ¿Qué otros secretos surgirán?**

**Mi primer fic. Versión en español de mi fic en ingles con el mismo nombre. A/U. Faberry. No te gusta, no lo leas.**

**Special Features: Cheerio!Rachel**

* * *

**How to save a life?**

Chapter 8**: **_**Home**_

"_Another summer day_

_Has come and gone away_

_In Paris and Rome_

_But I wanna go home_

_Mmmmmmmm"_

Shelby Corcoran miraba por la pequeña ventana de su celda, después desvió su vista al pequeño calendario que se encontraba encima de su cabecera y observó que otro día había pasado, pero después sus ojos se abrieron completamente, se fijo en la fecha de ese día: Agosto 31; 10 años habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a su hija. Todavía recuerda ese día como si hubiese sido ayer.

**FLASHBACK**

_Shelby jugaba con su hija de cinco años, Rachel, en la sala de juegos. Shelby vestía y peinaba a las muñecas mientras Rachel pretendía que sus muñecas cantaban sobre un escenario. Para una niña de cinco años, Rachel tenía una gran imaginación y combinado con su amor por los musicales de Broadway, ella hacía (de acuerdo a su papá) los mejores musicales del mundo. Y también hay que añadir su gran vocabulario y su voz angelical (la cual podía derretir el corazón de la reina de hielo)._

_En ese momento Rachel tenía una muñeca con piel verde vestida como una bruja y una muñeca rubia con un hermoso vestido blanco._

_Shelby observaba a su hija con una sonrisa en la cara. Ella sabía que Rachel amaba jugar con sus muñecas de Elphaba y Glinda, y la razón detrás de todo eso era porque Wicked era el musical favorito de Rachel. Shelby estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre._

"_Ahorita regreso cariño" besó la frente de su hija y se levantó para después dirigirse a la puerta_

"_Quiero ir contigo" dijo la pequeña morena mientras se levantaba_

_Shelby suspiró y sonrió "De acuerdo"_

_El duo salió de la habitación y se dirigieron a la puerta principal_

"_Yo quiero abrir" dijo Rachel_

"_Pregunta quién es antes de abrir"_

"_¿Quién es?_

"_Departamento de Policía de Ohio" _

_Los ojos de Shelby se abrieron mientras Rachel frunció el señño_

"_Mami, ¿qué hace la policía aquí?_

"_No lo sé, pero por favor ve a la cocina" dijo mientras sobaba su sien_

"_Pero ma-"_

"_¡Rachel, ve!" Shelby gritó, de lo cual se arrepintió al ver la cara triste de su hija._

_Cuando se aseguró de que Rachel no estuviera a la vista, abrió la puerta y dijo "¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

_En frente de ella se encontraban dos policías, un hombre alto y rubio junto a una mujer delgada y pelirroja, detrás de ellos se encontraban su esposo Hiram, bañado en lágrimas, mientras era consolado por su mejor amigo Leroy Berry, el cual tenía una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro._

"_Buscamos a Shelby Corcoran" dijo el hombre_

"_Esa soy yo"_

"_Sra. Corcoran" dijo la mujer mientras la esposaba "Esta bajo arresto por los cargos de fraude y asesinato. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio o todo lo que diga será usado en su contra. Tiene derecho a un abogado y si no tiene recursos el Estado le proporcionará uno"_

"_¡No hice nada!" gritó "Hiram, ¡di algo!"_

_Hiram miró a Shelby directo en los ojos y negó con la cabeza._

_De la nada un pequeño cuerpo chocó contra ella "Mami, ¿qué está pasando?_

"_Rachel te amo, nunca lo olvides"_

"_¿Me estás dejando?" dijo la pequeña morena con lágrimas en los ojos_

"_No cariño, te prometo que haré todo lo que tenga en mi poder para venir por ti" lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas "Siempre recuerda quien eres"_

"_No mami" se abrazó a la pierna de su madre en un intento de impedir que la policía se llevara a su madre, pero fue tomada por Leroy "¡Suéltame!" trató de zafarse del agarre de Leroy "¡Quiero a mi mami!"_

_La policía metió a Shelby al carro. Ella observó por la ventana como su hija era retenida por Leroy, hizo contacto visual con su hija y dijo un 'te amo' al viento. El carro comenzó a andar y ella solo observaba por la ventana como se alejaba de su hogar, de su esposo, pero más importante, de su hija; en ese mismo momento se prometió a ella misma que de alguna _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"_Maybe surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel all alone_

_I just wanna go home_

_Oh I miss you, you know"_

Mientras estuvo en la cárcel, Shelby hizo algunas amigas, Ronny y Claire (sus compañeras de celda), Joanna (su mejor amiga), Margaret (su confidente) y April (su ex amiga con derechos, actual novia); pero también había hecho enemigas, la banda de Lola y Wanda, quienes trataban de hacer su vida imposible cada vez que la tenían oportunidad (tenía las cicatrices para probarlo).

Todos los días ella se sentaba con sus amigas y les contaba historias de Rachel, les contaba como amaba los musicales de Broadway y como ella soñaba con ser la protagonista de alguno de ellos, les contaba acerca de su familia, y de cómo esperaba de que su hija la visitara alguna vez o al menos le escribiera una carta. Sus amigas siempre la escuchaban atentamente, unas la miraban con simpatía y otras con cariño, ellas siempre la apoyaban en cada oportunidad que tenían, y April solo la miraba con amor mientras su cabeza estaba recargada en el hombro de su novia.

Aunque estuviera en la compañía de sus amigas y de su novia, Shelby aún se sentía sola. Sentía que había una pieza faltante en su corazón, la cual pertenecía a su hija; echando un vistazo al pasado, no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar cuanto había cambiado desde que llegó, como su roto corazón había sido reparado poco a poco gracias a April.

**FLASHBACK**

_Ambas mujeres estaban cubiertas por una sabana; sus cuerpos desnudos estaban uno sobre el otro, sus manos recorrían el camino que se sabían de memoria, gemidos de pasión y deseo llenaban la habitación._

"_¿Shelby?" dijo April cuando terminaron_

"_¿Sí?"_

"_Yanoquierosertuamigaconbenef icios" dijo rápidamente_

"_No entiendí"_

"_Dije que ya no quiero ser tu amiga con beneficios" dijo la rubia con los ojos cerrados._

_Shelby se levantó de su lugar en el pecho de April, la miro a la cara y frunció el seño "¿Qué?"_

"_Es solo que…" suspiro y abrió sus ojos "Me enamoré de ti" dijo en un susurró "Y estar tan cerca de ti pero no tener nada tuyo me está matando"_

_April esperaba que la abandonara o que le dijera que se alejara de ella, pero nunca espero a los labios que ahora cubrían a los suyos._

"_Yo también te amo" dijo Shelby sobre sus labios "Pero estaba muy asustada para admitirlo"_

_April tenía lágrimas en los ojos "Me alegro de que lo hayas admitido"_

"_Así que…¿quieres ser mi novia?" dijo la morena nerviosamente_

"_No"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque quiero ser cortejada"_

_Shelby se rió pero después vio la cara sería de April "¿Es enserio?"_

"_Sí, quiero ser cortejada como una princesa"_

"_Está bien, serás mi princesa" le dio un pequeño beso "Pero ahora" dijo con voz seductora "¿lista para la siguiente ronda?"_

"_Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías."_

_Juntaron sus labios y comenzaron la celebración de un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo amor._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you_

_Each one a line or two_

_"I'm fine baby, how are you?"_

_Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough_

_My words were cold and flat_

_And you deserve more than that"_

Cada semana ella le escribía una carta a Rachel, contándole como era su vida en la cárcel, como tenía verdaderas amigas (no como las _falsas_ que tenía como "amigas"), le contaba acerca de April y lo feliz que la rubia la hacía, y le escribía de cómo la extrañaba y esperaba verla pronto. Mandaba algunas de las cartas y otras se las quedaba, y las que eran mandadas siempre eran regresadas al remitente; la última carta que mando fue regresada con una nota que decía _'No trates de contactarnos, estamos mejor sin ti'_, la cual hizo que llorará por varias noches seguidas.

"_Let me go home_

_I'm just too far from where you are_

_I wanna come home"_

Todas las noches, mientras estaba en los brazos de April, soñaba de la familia perfecta que ella, April y Rachel formarían, soñaba de uno o dos pequeños corriendo por la casa mientras Rachel cantaba en la sala de música, de cómo April cocinaría la cena mientras ella jugaba con sus hijos, soñaba de cómo serían una familia amorosa. Pero la realidad era peor, tenía a April, pero extrañaba a su hija, tenía tener la cerca pero estaban tan lejos.

31 de Agosto, el día en que inicio su infierno en vida, pero tal vez este año sería diferente…

"Corcoran" dijo una guardia mientras entraba a la celda

"Sí señora"

"Empaca tus cosas, es hora de irse"

"¿Hora de irme?" frunció el seño "¿A dónde?"

"Te vas a casa" la guardia le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir de la celda

"_Let me go home_

_I've had my run_

_Baby, I'm done_

_I gotta go home_

_Let me go home_

_It will all be alright_

_I'll be home tonight_

_I'm coming back home"_

Sí, Shelby Corcoran al fin iría a casa.

* * *

**¿Quién es la novia de Shelby? April Rhodes es la novia de Shelby. **

**¿Quien habrá ayudado a Shelby?**

**Canción: Home- Michael Bublé**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, al igual que tampoco las canciones**

**Perdon el retraso.**

**Espero les guste. Opiniones? Que canciones les gustaría que salieran en el ff? Sugerencias? Trataré de actualizar seguido**

**Muy Pronto: El primer día de Quinn en McKinley,, Becky Jackson, e interacción Faberry :)**


End file.
